Married Life
by ButterGinger
Summary: A kiss witnissed by Soun leads to marrage for Ranma and Akane. What is the first year like? What happens when others find out? Ran/Ake
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is just a prologue. I'm putting this up to see if anyone likes it. If you like it please review. Flames are for candles not reviews, constructive criticism is taken though.

Disclaimer: Sigh- I dont own Ranma 1/2 however much i want to.

Prologue:

As Akane stood shaking in the bathroom of the hotel downtown she thought back through the day.

_It had started as a normal day Ranma over-sleeping, acting like a idiot at the table, than running out the door at the last minute to get to school. However, the walk to school was in no way normal. As they ran to school, Ranma, who was as always on the fence, had his first meeting of the day with cold water. When they stopped for hot water at Dr. Tofu's things went differently. Of coarse Ranma quickly became male again, but after this fact as they were running (once again) out the door Ranma tripped falling on Akane, pinning her to the floor. As she looked up into his eyes and took a breath to yell at him, she noticed something different about his face, he was smiling. With his smile throwing her off guard, Akane smiled too and said, "What are you smiling about?"_

_Ranma replied, "You sure are pretty when you smile." With this he stood up and gave Akane his hand to help her up. Akane took the offered hand rising with a confused look on her face. As Ranma turned to leave once again he found his hand still in Akane's. When he looked at Akane's face he smirked and teased, "What's wrong? Can't get enough of me?" _

_With this Akane quickly released his hand, "You are so full of yourself!" And started to stomp away, but was stopped by Ranma grabbing her hand again. _

_"Wait, Akane, I didn't mean it that way." Akane stopped and turned to Ranma, "Well, than what did you mean?"_

_"Well…I…d-donno…" He stuttered._

_"Ok well I don't care, just leave me alone Ranma!" Akane once again turned to find she could not move because her hand was still in Ranma's. "Let me go Ranma!"_

_Seeing that Ranma had spaced out she quickly pulled out her mallet and prepared to hit Ranma across town when, BAM! He kissed her._

A knock jolted her out of her memories. "Akane?" A soft voice followed the knock, "Are you ok?"

Akane took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, I'm fine, I will be right out." Somehow their kiss had been witnessed by Soun and brought them to this point, married and preparing for their first night as a married couple.

"OK" light footsteps followed Ranma's voice leading away from the door.

Akane braced herself and went and opened the door, "Ranma? Can I ask you something?" Ranma quickly came over "Sure, what's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" Akane asked bluntly.

Ranma became hot "Well...ahh…ummm…"

"Don't beat around the bush, tell me the truth Ranma." Ranma looked at the ground and replied quietly, "Yes…"

"Really?" Akane beamed, quickly putting her arms around Ranma's neck, than blushed too. "I love you too, Ranma."

Ranma looked into Akane's eyes, than pulled her into a passionate kiss, than smiled, "Well than what are we waiting for Mrs. Saotome?"


	2. Chapter 2

I put this up seriously thinking no one would like it, boy did u prove me wrong! 8 reviews!! thanks to all who reviewed. i like writing short chapters but plan to update often. if i say i will update than i will but due to reasons out of my control some chapters make take me longer than others, however i will update to all who reviewed and asked this question, yes i will be incorpuating the other charaters but want to focus the first few chapters on Ranma and Akane's relationship. They are in their last year of high school but are a long extended break the reason for which will be revealed in a upcoming chapter. reviews do help modivate me and get me to write faster. ideas could be used from reviewers of certian things they want in the story. thanks to all who reviewed!!!! ^_^

Chapter 2:

One month later

A loud contineus knocking sounded from the door displaying the modified duck now spelling out Akane _and_ Ranma.

The latter of the sign moved in the bed, groaned, and called out in a muffled voice "If this is not important than you are dead."

Nabaki's voice called through the door, " Duh, it is, your wife is throwing up in the bathroom and is calling for you."

Ranma jolted out of the bed, "What?" Smoke followed the young man's path to the top floor bathroom. "Akane?" He stepped softly into the room, "Are you ok?"

The soft words were followed by the girl in question's moans. "Ranma, please take me to our bed. I don't feel very good"

Ranma sighed and gently picked his young wife up. "Do you want me to call Dr. Tofu?" Akane quickly shook her head than grabbed it at the sudden movement "Owwww…"

With Akane still holding her head Ranma gently set her down on their bed and replied in a firm voice, "Dr. Tofu is coming over to see you."

Akane pulled her head up, "I told you Ranma, no, it's just a bug and I will be fine tomorrow, there is no school so I will just rest and get better."

"But-" Ranma's word came to a quick stop when he saw the dreaded mallet come out of nowhere. He shot his arms up in the air in the surrender position and said speedily, "OK, OK, but if you are not better tomorrow you will be going to the doctor, end of conversation."

With this he sat on the bed only to be splashed with cold water from Akane's nightstand glass.

"Akane!" the now feminine voice wined

Akane responded "Would you like some cheese with that wine?"

Ranma glared and Akane just grinned

A/N Once again thanks! like it, love it? tell me!


	3. Chapter 3 Major Shock

Ranma ½

Married Life

A/N You guys I am so sorry I have not updated this story, I have had 3 surgeries sense updating this story. My jaw was out of place and had to be put back in, I had to have my appendix out as well as my tonsils out. Not 2 weeks after I had my tonsils out I went to Alaska with my father who was about to be deployed to Iraq, he had to teach a class up there so he took me with him to spend time with him that I might otherwise not get for quite awhile. I started college and have a heavy class load so I will try to keep updating as often as I can but if it takes me awhile please don't kill me. Enough of this, on to the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½ I would not be writing this instead I would be sitting in my debt free (go Financial Peace University!) mansion with someone else to clean house. But sadly I don't own Ranma and co.

Chapter 2 - Major Shock

Ranma stretched his arms high in the air yawning as his muscles extended and relaxed. He looked over at his wife's sleeping form and smiled sadly as he pushed damp locks of bluish-black hair from her furrowed brow. Today was the first day in the last week that she hadn't woken up with the sun and made a break for the bathroom with her hand clenched to her mouth. Akane had agreed after many fights, plenty of yelling, and several female changes for Ranma, that if she was still sick today she would go to Dr. Tofu's office. Ranma froze as Akane stirred under his hand. When Akane's eyes opened Ranma smiled and gently kissed her.

Akane smiled back, "What a wonderful wake up call."

"Any time. How are you feeling today?" Ranma answered.

Akane opened her mouth than quickly closed it clamping her hand over it and moaned as she ran out of the room. Ranma quickly clambered off the bed rushing after his young wife. When he made it to the bathroom he saw Akane balled up on the floor and squatted down next to the miserable girl.

Akane looked up at Ranma, " I'm ready to go to Dr. Tofu's and find out what is wrong with me."

Ranma nodded and picked her up carrying her to their bedroom and then set her gently on their queen size bed. He turned and walked over to the closet grabbing a yellow flowered dress for his tired wife.

Ten minutes later Ranma picked up his wife once again and made his way out of the still quiet house. As he walked to the clinic Akane burrowed her head into Ranma's neck, she really hoped Tofu could stop the morning meetings with the toilet. The rest of the day she was fine but she was really starting to hate mornings now. She closed her eyes and sighed into Ranma's red shirt.

"Akane are you ok?" Ranma peered down her, "Do you feel sick again?"

"No, I'm just sick and tired of being sick." was her reply.

Ranma looked back at the road seeing the clinic come into view. "Well if you had let me bring you here sooner-" Ranma quickly cut off the rest of his sentence when Akane's mallet made a appearance.

"You be quiet! Or, or, or…" Akane fumed as no threats came to mind, "Just be quiet!"

Ranma laughed as he walked through the clinic's door. "Doctor?" Ranma called out as he returned his wife to her feet. " Dr. Tofu? Are you here?"

"Be right there!" A voice called out from upstairs.

Ranma sat down next to his wife then promptly jumped back up as a loud crash came from the stairs. Ranma looked over to see Tofu in a wayward pile consisting of him, medicine, a tray, and a now broken glass surrounded by a growing puddle of a orange liquid. Ranma stared the doctor now slipping and sliding as he tried to return to his feet.

"Oops…." Tofu said as he finally managed to return to his feet. "Guess I tripped."

Ranma gulped looking at the man who was about to care for his sick wife, was Kasumi here? He glanced at the door, no, it was just as empty as the room he stood in. Maybe if he got Akane and left quickly they could go somewhere else until the doctor returned to his normal self. Just as these thoughts ran through Ranma's mind, Tofu turned toward them, " Now how can I help you Ranma? Don't tell me Akane managed to injure you again? I would hope you were getting along better now that you are marr-"

Ranma quickly covered the man's mouth, "We haven't told anyone remember?"

"Oh yah, because of all the crazy fans running around right?

Ranma nodded, "We are getting along just fine. Akane has been sick for the last week and that is why we are here." He pointed over to where Akane sat slouched in the chair.

"Oh I'm sorry Akane, I didn't see you over there. Why don't you come with me and we will find out what is bothering you." Tofu walked over to Akane and motioned to one of the doors. "Let me put on some clean clothes real quickly and I will meet you in there."

Ranma walked to Akane's side and offered his hand for assistance. As soon as his hand was grasped he gently pulled her from the seat. "Would you prefer I go with you or stay out here?" Ranma asked softly

Akane smiled, "Come with me please."

Ranma complied and led her to the appointed room. Tofu met them in the room with orange juice free clothes and started the exam. After almost fifteen minutes of poking and prodding from the kind doctor he announced he needed some samples to determine exactly what ailed her. After drawing a vial of blood he gave Akane small lidded cup. As Akane went into the restroom with the cup Dr. Tofu turned to Ranma, "So remind me how this all happened."

Ranma blushed, "Well remember the kiss about 6 weeks ago?" Tofu nodded. "Our fathers happened to see it and as you can probably remember started literarily dancing in the street. They dragged us to the court house as soon as they finished their…jig. Due to the many attempts to join the schools they where sick of waiting. They had us married right then and there because the didn't want it interrupted by one of the many suitors. However it wouldn't have been interrupted because everyone is out of town."

Akane walked into the room and handed the sample cup to Dr. Tofu. "We would be in school but because Ranma and I didn't show up for school that day Ryoga thought Ranma was chickening out on a duel. He tore apart our school looking for him and it's still being repaired."

Tofu laughed and walked out of the room with the samples throwing over his shoulder, "At least its stopped a lot of your fights and made you closer."

Akane bushed along with Ranma then quickly sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her husband, "Ranma I'm gonna kill you. The guy already knows everything why did you have tell him?"

"He asked." Was his simple reply as he checked the door and windows for people than drew the curtains closed

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane questioned the young man

Ranma grinned and pulled the girl into his arms. "I'm gonna kiss you silly."

Akane wrapped her arms around his neck. "You never learn."

"Learn what? That," Ranma placed his lips next her ear and whispered , "That you love my kisses?"

Akane shivered as Ranma's hot breath tickled her ear, " Yah, really, you are such a-"

Ranma cut off her sentence by pressing his lips to hers. As she responded to the kiss her fingers started weaving into his black hair and she deepened the kiss.

Ranma regretfully ended the kiss and sighed. "Akane lets not start something we can't finish, ok? Not here, as soon as Dr. Tofu tells why you have been sick we will head home and pick up where we left off."

Akane cuddled into his chest and let out a deep breath, "Very well, but I'm not letting you go quite yet."

Ranma smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, "Fine by me."

After several moments staying in that place Ranma moved over to the chair placing Akane on his lap. Akane settled into his chest and started to doze off, Ranma smiled and closed his eyes as well.

"Well, well, well, aren't you two sure two peas in a pod." Dr. Tofu's voice woke Ranma and Akane from their short naps. "I guess you must me closer than I thought."

With red coloring their cheeks Ranma and Akane stood up sheepishly. Ranma rubbed the back of his head."Excuse, us sir. Akane have been tired from her illness and I guess I just dozed off."

Dr. Tofu smiled, "Akane does not have a illness per say."

Akane's mouth dropped open. " But! I've been sick every morning all week, I have to have some sort of illness."

"Akane, just as I said you two must be closer that any of us thought. " Dr. Tofu held up a paper from his clipboard. "Your pregnant Akane. Congratulations."

Both Akane and Ranma promptly fell to the hard clinic floor in anime style dead faint.

A/N I'm so sorry to end it here with a cliffhanger but its after 12:30 and I need to sleep. Today is my birthday and I wanna enjoy it. So here is your birthday gift from me the birthday girl! Please review!


End file.
